No Title
by vtan368
Summary: Cerita gaje antara Yoongi dan Jungkook... bts Yoonkook/Kookga, suga, Jungkook, Yoongi!bottom


**No Title**

 **YoongixJoungkook**

JUNGKOOK POV

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan kami di KCON LA. Sekarang aku dan para member sedang berada didalam mobil menuju hotel. Rencananya besok pagi-pagi sekali kami kembali ke Seoul.

Seharusnya aku senang karena setidaknya kami bisa istirahat sebentar di hotel. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Entah kenapa dari tadi aku merasa saat _badmood_. Sebenarnya rasa _badmood_ ku ini bukan karena alasan, tapi karena cemburu. Iya, aku sangat CEMBURU dari tadi saat acara penutupan di _backstage_ sampai mau memasuki mobil. Dan kalian tahu, sang tersangka utama dalam ke _badmood_ an ku ini tidak menghiraukan ku sama sekali. Entah dianya yang memang tidak peka atau berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dengan tak berdosanya dia sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sambil sesekali terkikik tidak jelas. Aku yakin dia sedang ber _chatting_ ria dengan tersangka kedua dari ke _badmood_ an ku. Itu malah membuat buruk mood mu. Bayangkan, dia tidak menghiraukan ku sama sekali, walaupun wajahku sudah tertekuk tak berbentuk seperti ini. Hei, aku tahu dia itu _namja_ yang sangat cuek. Tapi setidaknya dia harus peka donk kalau _namjachingu_ nya ini sudah menunjukan wajah yang benar-benar ga banget.

Ahh, pasti kalian heran apa yang membuat ku cemburu sampai _badmood_ setengah mati seperti ini kan? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan masalahnya...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Terimakasih, kalian luar biasa. Sampai berjumpa lagi LA!" aku mengucapkan kata terakhir setelah kami selesai perform. Setelah itu semua artis yang juga memeriahkan panggung KCON LA mulai memasuki panggung untuk memberikan perpisahan kepada para penonton. Begitu juga kami, BTS, yang kebetulan tampil paling terakhir. Kami melambaikan tangan ke setiap sudut._

" _Wah,, mereka sangat bersemangat! Terimakasih LA!" tiba-tiba namja manis disebelahku berucap sambil tidak berhenti melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. Mata nya terlihat sangat berbinar, menambah kelucuan wajahnya. Siapapun yang melihat wajah namja manis ini pasti akan tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipi nya. Termasuk aku yang dari tadi sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk namja manis yang kebetulan lebih tua dari nya ini. Jelas saja, disini banyak pasang mata yang menonton bung, dan dia bukanlah seorang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan senyuman sayang ku._

" _Yaa! Yoongi-ya!" panggil seseorang yang aku ketahui bernama Kihyun sambil membalikan badan Yoongi hyung dan beberapa detik kemudian melemparkan confetti yang ada ditangannya kewajah Yoongi hyung._

 _Yoongi yang kaget langsung menunjukan wajah blank nya, yang sialnya sangat imut, diikuti suara tawa Kihyun. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi hyung ikut tertawa dan berjalan kearah Kihyun sambil sedikit memukul pantatnya._

 _Melihat pemandangan itu aku merasa sedikit panas. 'Santai, Namjoon-ah. Mereka hanya saling bercanda' kata ku dalam hati menyakinkan diri agar tidak terlalu menghiraukannya._

 _Sampai tiba saat kami berjalan mengelilingi panggung, Yoongi hyung berjalan sendiri kedepan. Aku yang melihatnya betniat untuk menyusulnya. Namun sebelum aku sampai, tiba-tiba segerombolan cecurut-maksudku-MonstaX berjalan mendekati Yoongi hyung ku sambil tertawa-tawa. Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas aku melihat hal itu sukses membuat Yoongi hyung tertawa juga._

 _Belum lagi tiba-tiba Jooheon memanggil Yoongi hyung, "Hyung!" dan melemparkan confetti diatas kepala Yoongi hyung. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Yoongi hyung terlihat hanya bengong dan damn it! Wajah itu lagi!_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan tersenyum manis kearah Jooheon itu. Sial, apa-apaan senyum itu. Detik berikutnya yang aku lihat satu namja lainnya yang aku tahu sebagai maknae di grup itu juga ikut-ikutan menyerang Yoongi hyung ku dengan confetti. Setelah tertawa-tawa sebentar, Yoongi hyung berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka menuju kami berdiri._

 _Sumpah, melihat semua kejadian itu membuat ku kesal. Oke salahkan wajah manis hyung ku itu yang bisa mengundang serigala-serigala untuk berniat menerkamnya-termasuk aku. Tapi hey! Dia sudah ada yang punya guys, jadi berhenti berusaha mendekatinya walaupun hanya berniat sebegai teman!_

 _Oke, terdengarnya sangat over protective dan kekanakan, tapi aku benar-benar enggak rela ada seorang pun yang mendekati nya, apalagi melihat wajah imut hyung tersayangku yang terbukti bisa mengundang serigala-serigala lapar untuj mendekati nya._

 _Apa kalian mau bukti? Oke akan aku berikan. Beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tinggi-yang aku baru ketahui bernama Junhoe-menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yoongi hyung saat aku dan Yoongi hyung berjalan di koridor bangunan broadcasting. Dia tanpa malu-malu mengajak Yoongi hyung berkencan saat aku juga ada disana. Catat itu! Untung aku masih cukup mengontrop emosi ku untuk tidak memberikan bogem mentah diwajah mulusnya itu._

 _Beberapa minggu sebelumnya juga aku mendengar dari Taehyung hyung bahwa ia melihat Yoongi hyung habis diajak berkencan oleh Park Bogum. Astaga! Kalau saja aku tidak ibgat bahwa ia teman Taehyung hyung, dan teman ku juga, pasti detik itu juga akan ku kubur dia hidup-hidup!_

 _Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian seperti itu, dari yeoja atau namja, dari idol sampai actor, dari srnior sampai rookie, dan sama, semua nya ditolak mentah oleh Yoongi hyung. Kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya Muehehehehe #evil laugh_

 _Aku tahu Yoongi hyung orang yang setia dan tidak akan dengan mudah berpaling dari ku. Tapi tetap saja! Rasa nya aku ingin sekali menyatakan ke publik tentang hubunganku, kalau perlu aku tulis nama ku besar-besar di papan dan menggantungnya di leher Yoongi hyung biar semua tahu bahwa ia milik ku. Tapi apalah daya ku T.T_

 _Oke kembali lagi ke cerita. Pokoknya aku dibuat kesal oleh interaksi mereka. Apalagi saat di backstage aku melihat mereka, Yoongi hyung, Jooheon, Kihyun dan I.M, berbincang akrab, dan setelah itu aku baru tahu bahwa mereka juga bertukar no hape. Astaga! Lengkap sudah kekesalanku sampai menggondok-gondok..._

Beberapa menit diperjalanan akhirnya kami sampai di hotel, tentu saja dengan muka yang masih ditekuk. Dan masih sama, dengan Yoongi hyung yang masih mengabaikan ku. Apa sebegitu enggak pekanya pacar ku itu huhh...

"Yaaa, kamu kenapa kook? Dari tadi muka ditekuk terus?" tanya Taehyung hyung sambil berjalan di sampingku. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum ku, malas berbicara.

Setelah sampai di kamar hotel kami, aku segera mendudukan diri di sofa. Kamar yang kami tempati luas, dengan ruang tamu dan 3 kamar di dalamnya (bayangin yg kayak di bon voyage nya bts). Disebelahku ada Taehyung hyung dan Yoongi hyung yang duduk di sofa di seberang aku duduk. Aku memperhatikannya, berharap dia sadar jika ada yg memperhatikannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi yang diperhatikan masih tidak menggerakan kepalannya, masih sibuk dengan hape nya.

"Hyung, tadi saat di _backstage_ anak-anak Monsta X mencari mu. Mereka juga meminta nomor mu, tapi aku suruh mereka untuk minta langsung ke kamu." kata Hoseok hyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, sepertinya habis mandi.

"Ah,, iya aku tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kihyun setelah keluar dari toilet,,," Kata Yoongi hyung yang masih berkutat dengan hape nya. Mendengar percakapan itu, aku semakin merengut. Apa-apain itu? Ah.. tenang Jungkook, Yoongi pasti tidak akan memberi nomornya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya...

"Tadi aku juga sudah memberi nomor ku kok, ini aku lagi chattingan dengan mereka di grup. Dari tadi mereka lucu banget. Bikin ketawa terus hahaha." Kata Yoongi hyung sambil sedikit terkikik.

Ok, sudah cukup. Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya kan Yoongi hyung tidak akan memberikan nomornya dengan mudah, apalagi sama yang baru kenal. Ok, emang Kihyun bukan orang asing, kita sudah seribg bertemu. Tapi tetap saja. Apalagi sampai chatting seperti itu. Sampai-sampai mengabaikan pacarnya yang lagi merajuk seperti ini.

Gregetan, aku langsung bangkit kekamar ku dengan Taehyung hyung. Segera aku banting pintu kamar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku terlungkup di kasur _king size_ itu.

"Lho, kenapa dia?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Taehyung hyung dan Hoseok hyung.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku memejamkan mata ku, berharap bisa tidur dan melupakan kekesalan ku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar seseorang berjalan kearah ranjang. Aku tidak berniat membuka mata ku, palingan Taehyung hyung yang masuk. Aku merasakan ada yang duduk di ranjang disebelah ku berbaring. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengelus lembut kepala ku, turun ke punggung ku, lalu kembali lagi ke kepala ku.

Tunggu, sentuhan ini, ini bukan dan tidak mungkin Taehyung hyung. Jangan-jangan...

"Yoongi hyung?" tanya ku sambil membuka mata ku dan menolehkan kepalaku kesamping, kesosok yang sedang mengelusku lembut. Langsung saja terpampang wajah seorang namja mungil tak lupa dengan senyuman manis menenangkan yang mengembang indah di wajahnya. Melihat itu secara tak sadar aku ikut menyunggingkan senyuman. Namun sedetik kemudian aku segera menghilangkan senyuman itu diwajah ku dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku ke ranjang.

"Hei, ada apa, kook? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini? Apa kamu kelelahan? Hmm?" tanya Yoongi hyung dengan nada yang sangat lembut, masih mengelus kepala ku. Kalau saja aku tidak dalam mode ngambek pasti detik ini juga aku akamn bangkit dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi aku kan lagi nagmbek, jadi harus tahan Jeon Jungkook.

"Hei kenapa diam saja? Apa sudah tidur? Baiklah, aku tinggal keluar. Istirahatlah, kookie-ah"

Sebelum Yoongi hyung berjalan kearah pintu, segera aku bangkit mendudukan diriku dan menarik tangan Yoongi hyung sampai ia limbung dan terduduk di pangkuan ku. Segera aku peluk tubuh mungil nya dan membenamkan kepalaku di leher putih nya. Aku hirup aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh Yoongi hyung.

Beberapa menit kami tetap dengan posisi ini. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali tangannya mengekus punggung ku.

"Hyunggg.."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintai mu.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau mencintaiku, hyung?"

"Hmm.."

"Sampai sekarang masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ada apa dengan mu, kookie?" tanya Yoongi hyung sambil berusaha melepas pelukanku, berniat melihat wajahku. Tapi aku tidak mau melepas pelukanku, bahkan aku makin mempererat pelukanku.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya saja.."

"Akuuu... cemburuuu.." kata ku memberanikan diri, sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya menyembunyikan wajah merah ku.

"Ah begi... Tunggu, cemburu? Cemburu apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil melepas pelukan ku, menatap wajah ku sambil menampilkan wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Iya, aku cemburu sama anak-anak Monsta X terutama Kihyun. Kalian keliatan akrab sekali tadi."

"Hei, tentu saja kami akrab, kami kan emang berteman. Biasanya juga aku bercanda dengan teman-teman ku kan?"

"Tapi ini beda hyung, kau tidak sadar bagaimana mereka menatap dan memperlakukan mu hyung? Sama seperti aku menatap dan memperlakukan mu. Mereka pasti ada rasa dengan mu! Terlebih tidak biasanya kamu memberi nomor hape mu sama orang."

"Apa-apaan itu. Aku memberi nomor hape ku karena kami berteman. Masalah bagaimana perasaan mereka pada ku aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya menganggap mereka teman ku."

"Tapi hyung, aku tetap tidak suka hyung dekat dengan mereka." Kata ku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hei, lihat aku. Kenapa cemburu segala sih? Kan sudah aku bilang, aku hanya menganggap mereka teman ku, tidak perlu cemburu segala. Lagian kamu tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana perasaan ku?" katanya sambil menatap ku, tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf hyung, aku sangat kekanakan. Aku.. aku.. entahlah, aku hanya takut kehilangan mu hyungg.." jawabku kembali memeluk Yoongi hyung.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan khawatir, ok?" Yoongi hyung membalas pelukan ku sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku sangat terlena dengan elusan punggung dari Yoongi hyung.

Aku melepas pelukan ku, dan menatapnya..

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Yoongi hyung, menyatukan bibir kami dengan lembut. Lalu tautan lembut itu berubah kasar, saling menaut dan menghisap. Aku menggigit kecil bibir bawah Yoongi hyung, segera ia membuka kecil mulutnya membiarkan lidah ku masuk kedalamnya. Ciuman panas kami terus berlanjut sampai kami kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan tautan kami. Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Aku segera mendekatkan bibirku lagi dan disambut oleh Yoongi hyung. Tangan ku tidak tinggal diam, segera aku masukan ke baju Yoongi hyung, mengelus perut nya memutar. Membiarkan Yoongi hyung melenguh kecil di sela ciuman panas kami.

Kami terus melanjutkan aktifitas panas kami tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa besok pagi-pagi sekali kami harus kembali ke Seoul. Tak mempedulikan kemungkinan bahwa suara kami terdengar oleh member lain, atau bahkan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan kami.

AUTHOR POV

"Hyung, seperti nya malam ini aku harus mengungsi kekamar mu." Kata Taehyung sambil membuka pintu kamar Jimin dan Hoseok. Kedua orang itu hanya menganggukan kepala nya. Paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Kasian Taehyung...

END

 _Gemes waktu liat interaksinya Yoongi sama anak Monsta X, jadilah aku buat ff ini hahaha.._

 _Sebenarnya pertama mau pake namgi, tapi kenapa makin kesini ngerasa kookga lebih cocok._

 _Kenapa judul nya No Title? Itu karena aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa #mian._

 _Terakhir jangan lupa rnr yaaa_

 _Salam kecup, Min Yoongi :*_


End file.
